1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an Improved Structure wall-mounted articles hanger that addresses the drawbacks of conventional wall-mounted articles hanger structures.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wall-mounted articles hanger structure is typically fabricated such that the mounting fixture and the hanger member consist of a one-piece unit, with the hanger member capable of serving as a holder for towels, wash cloths, cups, tooth brushes, toilet brushes, bar soap, platform glass, single or double hooks, liquid bath soap, and toilet paper (in a length-adjustable arrangement).
However, when the various arrangements of the one-piece hanger members are produced, manufacturers are faced with mold fabrication difficulties, the additional molding costs adversely affecting factory productivity, while also increasing the price of such products since the cost is passed on to consumers.
Therefore, in view of the fabrication and utilization shortcomings of the conventional wall-mounted articles hanger structures, the inventor of the invention herein innovatively improved and perfected the product to further refine it into an advanced structure having greater functionality which culminated in the successful development of the invention herein, which is submitted as a new patent application.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide improvements over the shortcomings of conventional wall-mounted articles hanger structures, wherein the top and bottom sections of a mounting fixture of predetermined design (such as a hemispherical body) has respectively disposed an anchoring hole as well as a recess that provides for the fitting over of a cover; furthermore, a round opening is formed in the top section recess and after its alignment with a threaded hole through a swing slot horizontally formed along the center of the mounting fixture and an insert hole formed in the inner end of a hanger member, a bolt is inserted and fastened, and various objects are then clipped to or suspended from the outer end of the hanger member; as such, a single mounting fixture accommodates the installation of different application hanger members that are pivotable and interchangeable and, furthermore manufacturers produce them utilizing one mold such that any type of hanger member can be movably installed specifically its outer end to clip, suspend, or position an assortment of objects (such as towels, wash cloths, cups, tooth brushes, toilet brushes, bar soap, platform glass, single or double hooks, liquid bath soap, and toilet paper) as required and that can be designed in differing shapes; furthermore, said hanger members are capable of remaining stationary or rotated to a desired angle as required; fabricating the mold just one time reduces production costs and increases factory productivity to maximum levels, while the price of such products is reduced and the return benefits are enjoyed by consumers, which are among the objectives and solutions of the present invention.